Blue Mountain Quarry
The Blue Mountain Quarry is situated on the Skarloey Railway, and is 1 of Sodor's largest blasting operations. Owen, Wendy and Merrick reside here, as well as several of the Narrow Gauge Engines and workmen. Appearance The quarry is a large operation, with massive terraces and pieces of construction equipment. Some of the most notable features of the quarry include: *Blondin Bridge *Owen the Incline *Merrick the Crane *Steam-Powered Hammer *A Conveyer Belt *A zipline *Wendy the Winchouse *A turntable History After Paxton rescued Percy from a runaway train, he was rewarded by being sent to work at the Quarry. Later, Thomas was sent to work there and was amazed by the scope of the quarry. He talked to several of his Narrow Gauge friends and met Merrick and Owen before meeting Luke, a small engine who was afraid of being sent away due to his knocking Victor into the sea. Thomas managed to persuade Luke to come out of hiding, and, after a series of events involving Diesel and Owen, Luke now works happily with his Narrow Gauge friends at the quarry. Rick Shay and Weaver caused an explosion here when Rick fired his revolver by accident at some dynamite. Mille had an accident with Wendy the Winchouse on the same day that Sir Robert Norramby found King Orry's Sword here with the help of Luke and Millie. Residents *Luke *Thumper *Wendy *Foreman Okamoto *Scott Wallis *Merrick *Owen *Several Workers *The Pack (occasionally) Appearances *'Season 1:' **Double Whammy **Greg and Lars *'Season 2:' **Paxton and Norman (mentioned) **Two Hearts Burn Together (mentioned) **Blunderbuss **Swan Dive **Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure **All the World's a Stage **Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' **Chivalry is Dead **Merrick's Wake up Call Gallery Blue Mountain.jpg|Sir Handel, Freddie, Duncan, and Rheneas at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Blue Mountain Blasting Tunnel.jpg|Luke passing the Blasting Tunnel. Duke, Rick, and Weaver at the Blue Mountain Quarry.jpg|Duke, Rick, Weaver, and Thumper at the Blasting Tunnel. Blunderbuss Cross-over.jpg|Chaos at the Crossover! Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.35.04 PM.png|The Quarry. Yeah Bertram! .jpg|Bertram at the BMQ. Luke at Blue Mountain once more..jpg|Luke collecting trucks. Paxton and Mighty Mac.jpg Paxton shunting.jpg Byron and Workmen.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-29 at 6.26.31 PM.png Wendy Winch-House.jpg Rusty at Blue Mountain.jpg Sir Handel at Blue Mountain Quarry, man! .jpg Byron Blocks Rocks.jpg Byron Blade.jpg Byron and Jack.jpg Peter_Sam_on_the_edge_of_a_cliff!_.jpg Skarloey with his driver.jpg Ivo Hugh on the Mountain of Blue.jpg Luke the Surveyor .jpg The Blue Mountain Incline.jpg Blue_Mountain_Duke.jpg Luke, Sir Robert Norramby, and Millie.jpg Wendy Winchhouse.jpg Millie and Wendy.jpg Enterprisiing Engines Banner.jpg Proteus watching Duke.jpg|Thumper and Duke being watched by Proteus. Thumper doing his thing..jpg Fearless Freddie next to a guy with a sweet moustache..jpg Rusty with tipper wagons.jpg Rusty at the Incline.jpg Skarloey, Proteus, and Byron.jpg Sir Robert Norramby, Luke, Millie, Freddie, Ivo Hugh, and Bertram.jpg Dynamite Dust.jpg Millie's grand adventure.jpg Rheneas joins the party. .jpg Jack Luke Rheneas.jpg Ivo Hugh, Freddie, Proteus, Skarloey.jpg Luke and Rusty the Little Diesel.jpg Millie, Ivo Hugh, Byron, Freddie, and Luke.jpg Ivo Hugh in Trouble with Humphrey.jpg Norramby Mille and Luke!.jpg Sir Robert Norramby, my man!.jpg The Blue Mountain Quarry Foreman Twists and Shouts.jpg Millie goes up the incline while Rusty and Luke look on.jpg Millie and trucks up the mountain!.jpg Incline with Skarloey and Rusty.jpg Humphrey gallops away.jpg Watson, Thin Controller, and Rheneas.jpg Ghost Proteus.jpg Swashbuckler34.png Swashbuckler104.png Swashbuckler105.png Swashbuckler106.png Swashbuckler107.png Swashbuckler108.png Swashbuckler109.png Swashbuckler110.png Blue Mountain Huddle Prophecy.jpg Luke.jpg Luke Rheneas Freddie .jpg Bertram Runaway yeah looking pretty.jpg Bertram Runaway yeah looking pretty fly for a white guy.jpg Bertram Runaway yeah looking pretty fly for a white guy trucks Freddie.jpg Wait!!!!.PNG Rusty BMQ.PNG Mighty Bertram.PNG Paxton.PNG BMQ.PNG Rustybridgechivalry.png Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 4.03.32 PM.png Merrick Thumbnail .jpg Sir Handel on Blondin Bridge.PNG Merrick.PNG Wake-Up Call 38.PNG Wake-Up Call 37.PNG Wake-Up Call 36.PNG Wake-Up Call 35.PNG Wake-Up Call 34.PNG Wake-Up Call 33.PNG Wake-Up Call 30.PNG Wake-Up Call 29.PNG Wake-Up Call 28.PNG Wake-Up Call 27.PNG Wake-Up Call 26.PNG Wake-Up Call 25.PNG Wake-Up Call 24.PNG Wake-Up Call 23.PNG Wake-Up Call 22.PNG Wake-Up Call 21.PNG Wake-up Call 20.PNG Wake-Up Call 19.PNG Wake-Up Call 18.PNG Wake-Up Call 17.PNG Wake-Up Call 16.PNG Wake-Up Call 15.PNG Wake-Up Call 14.PNG Wake-Up Call 13.PNG Wake-Up Call 12.PNG Wake-Up Call 11.PNG Wake-Up Call 10.PNG Wake-Up Call 9.PNG Wake-Up Call 8.PNG Wake-Up Call 7.PNG Wake-Up Call 6.PNG Wake-Up Call 5.PNG Wake-Up Call 4.PNG Wake-Up Call 3.PNG Wake-Up Call 2.PNG Wake-Up Call 1.PNG Owen.jpeg Category:Locations Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:North Western Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry